Hospital Days
by JessicaTaireMyst
Summary: What happens if after Lara escaped the Strahov with Kurtis alive, he happens to be put in the same room as Leon S. Kennedy who also happens to be there the same reason they are. Not entirely the same, he was hired by the Government to investigate the Monstrum murders which first brought him to Paris. So far, nothing makes sense and all he wants is answers right now. ONESHOT!


Lara tread through the heavy snows of Prague heading towards the abandoned car with Kurtis unconscious on her shoulder. She opened the car door with one hand and heaved her companion into the backseat. It was midnight and pretty much snowing pretty heavily which pretty much meant that Lara was more than likely to get hypothermia especially when she was just wearing a black top and camo shorts.

Lara was also covered in scratches and bruises that formed during her fight with Karel just minutes ago when the arena exploded bringing the shapeshifter and the Sleeper down with it. That still didn't stop her one time mentor, Werner Von Croy, from being gruesomely slaughtered. Speaking of Werner, she was framed for his death which could only mean that she had to get away as far from the Strahov as soon as possible to avoid confrontation with the police.

Then there's Kurtis who suffered a stab wound from Boaz and is bleeding profusely now. If you die on me now, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself, she thought as she hotwired the car and started the engine which luckily enough was working. She opened the glove box to see a GPS sitting there with a plug. She quickly turned it on and typed for the nearest hospital which was about 10 minutes from there.

She started driving in the direction of the hospital determined to make sure Kurtis survived. _What do I care whether he lives or dies? I barely even know him other than the fact that his name's Kurtis and he has strange telekinetic like powers_.

Soon enough they were out the front of the hospital. Lara stopped the engine and opened the backseat to get Kurtis out. She slung his arm around her shoulder and heaved him towards the door. As soon as they entered, the nurses walking around immediately caught sight of the two and audibly gasped in shock.

"Help him. Please." Lara spoke. One of the nurses then suddenly collapsed to the floor out of shock from the amount of blood coming from Kurtis' wound. You would've thought they would be used to the sight of blood. The nurses then got out of their world and rushed over to take Kurtis and get him onto a table and take him to one of the rooms.

"Your name?" A voice suddenly asked.

"What?" Lara asked confused.

"Your name. What's your name?" The person at the front desk asked again getting a bit impatient. Lara couldn't tell them her real name otherwise if the cops were to search for the suspect who was most likely her, they would be able to find her like a sore thumb.

"Laura. Laura Cruz." Laura Cruz, not bad.

"And what was the cause of the injury?" She asked.

"We were robbed. We tried to fight back but one of them stabbed him." The lady who wore her hair in a bun and wore glasses raised a suspicious eyebrow but dismissed it.

"Where are you staying?" She asked. Lara just came out of a fight against a Nephilim in the strahov barely alive with Kurtis, of course she didn't have any place to stay or even any money. "We can book you the nearest place to stay until your friend fully recovers."

"That would be great, thanks." Now the question was - Was Kurtis friend or foe? She wasn't sure what to make of it. At first, he disarmed her in a... unusual strategy, and he had her at gun point during that moment, and then he locked her in an airlock. But then he came back for her when they decided to team up. He got her out of the arena with Boaz but he decided to stay there and fight the oversized insect when he could've been getting revenge on his father. He even gave her the two Periapt Shards that were his 'speciality'. Very mixed signals here.

Several hours later...

"Um... excuse me. Miss?" One of the nurses tried to wake Lara up when she fell asleep in one of the waiting chairs just outside of where Kurtis was resting. Lara eventually woke up and looked up at the nurse groggily before coming to terms with her whereabouts. "'We've done surgery on your companion..." she said slowly. Lara already felt anxious for the news as her stomach had butterflies.

"And...?" She asked urging the nurse to continue.

"It was successful, but if the wound had been even an inch closer to the left, he would've been paralysed. We've also noticed that the wound is surprisingly healing 10 times the average. So we estimate that he would most likely be fully recovered tomorrow." Lara felt a huge wave of relief go over her. "But otherwise, he will have to stay here for a week to avoid any side effects." Before Lara could say anything else, the nurse strode away to tend to other patients. At least someone here knows good English.

A couple days later...

Kurtis' POV

Darkness.

That's all I could see. And then a bright light. Is this it? This would totally suck if this was how I was gonna die. How big of an idiot could you be, Trent? How could you just turn your back on an oversized spider or fly, whatever the hell it was?

I then heard beeping in the background like some kind of monitor. I heard the beeping speed up a bit. A heart monitor? I found a bit of strength left to open my eyes a bit only to meet a white ceiling. I closed my eyes again from the brightness and blinked a few times to help my vision adjust before opening my eyes completely. Where am I? What happened? And most importantly of all, where is Lara? _What do you care about her? You don't know her! And in case you forgot, she held you at gunpoint and decided that it was a good idea to just turn off all the power in the Sanitarium, letting loose the Proto Nephilim which I, thanks to her majesty, had to get rid of. Along with God knows how many failed patients Eckhardt experimented on_.

I dismissed my thoughts and looked around the room when I saw another person lying on a bed on the opposite side of the room. I noticed that he had blond hair with long bangs on either side of his face.

How did I get here? Soon enough, a nurse opened the door and entered the room when she noticed me awake. I didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"How did I get here?"

"A woman came here with you. If you want, I can get her now."

"Yeah, that'd be great." I replied.

A moment later, a slight groan came from the other side of the room. I looked at the man to see that he was waking up as well. In a second, the man was fully conscious and was looking around the room like I was doing to look for any sign of recognition. Soon enough he caught my stare and spoke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Heh, I don't know. Just woke up." I replied. The man then dropped his head back onto the pillow but he seemed to groan in pain again. Possibly from a growing headache that he had. "What happened to you?" The man seemed reluctant to give out any information but answered nonetheless.

"Gunshot wound. That's what I can definitely remember before I blacked out. What about you?"

"Impalement."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." He replied.

"Yeah, it hurt like a bitch in hell."

"Who might you be?" He asked.

"Name's Kurtis Trent. I'd shake your hand but... I've got a gaping hole just below my chest so for all I know, my guts would probably just spill out." I said.

"Yeah, wouldn't recommend it. My name's Leon. Leon S. Kennedy." He replied.

"What are you doing here in Prague?" I asked.

"You first. Its not everyday someone gets that big of an impalement." He replied.

"You wouldn't believe me. My story's pretty crazy." I was actually starting to like this guy a bit. Oh, so now you just trust random people, Trent? Well, Leon and I were starting to already be friends.

"Try me. I've seen things you would definitely not believe." He said back.

"Really? What's your story then?"

"Just promise not to tell anyone alright?"

"Who am I gonna tell? I'm stuck in a hospitable and for all I know, I'm probably gonna die of food poisoning long before I even get outta this damn country." Leon smiled at the comment.

"Same here." Now I was the one smirking a bit. "Anyway, I'm a D.S.O special agent who was screwed out of his vacation, dumped on a plane, and dragged all the way here to investigate some pretty gruesome murders around here. Starting with Paris. I mean it was a pretty good place for a vacation but I really rather be left in peace after all the crap I've been through. I got in a bit too deep for my liking and I end up getting a bullet planted in me and I'm sent to a hospital by someone who I thought was dead." Wow, and I thought I was the one who's never had a single easy day. Well, even though he's an agent, I feel pretty sorry for him. "I told my story. You going to tell yours?" He asked.

"Well, I don't suppose the murders you're investigating has something to do with the 'Monstrum' back in Paris right?" I saw his eyebrows raise a bit in surprise when suddenly the door opened to reveal Lara Croft herself.

"Kurtis, you're finally awake. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I feel like I just became a shish kabob and ironically, that's exactly what happened." I replied sarcastically.

"Glad you're alive though. Here are your things by the way."

"Thanks. Was wondering where my Chirugai was. Oh, that's Leon Kennedy by the way. I think he was in Paris the same reason we were. He's a special agent." Lara was hesitant to introduce herself. She was framed for the professor's murder after all. "It's alright. He's cool." I said. Lara paused for another second before speaking.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lara. Lara Croft." She said walking over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." He said taking her hand and shaking it.

"You said he's most likely here the same reason as us?" She asked me.

"Yep, pretty sure he wants some information on the monstrum murders. He did get shot after all."

"Well, you might as well explain. As I recall you seem to have a bit more information than me seeing how you decided to wait until I had the Obscura Painting and you stole it from me." She spoke.

"Hey c'mon. You were making a mess of things yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if you 'accidentally' destroyed the Periapt Shard yourself. If that was even possible. Anyway, as I was just able to explain," He said giving a slight look at Lara, "The actual monstrum is called Pieter Van Eckhardt who's a black alchemist. Anyway, these stuff has a lot to do with the Bible. And you probably think we're crazy." I said. To my surprise, Leon just laughed a bit instead.

"Me? Think that you're crazy. Heck I'm probably crazy myself comparing to the shit I had to do in Raccoon City to survive." He said.

"Raccoon City? I heard on the news report that there was a so called viral outbreak there which could only possibly mean a virus turning people into zombies."

"Yep, same Raccoon City. I was one of the few lucky survivors to get out alive before I heard the town was nuked."

No one's POV

"Wow. That's new. I thought zombies were supposed to stay in the movies."

"I thought telekinesis was only supposed to stay in movies." Lara stated.

"Okay, touché." Kurtis said raising my hands up.

"So... you have powers?" Leon asked.

"Yep, not that I want them but... eh, I have to admit, they do come in handy. Anyway, you wanted to hear my life story, I'll tell you. Anyway, I'm part of something called the Lux Veritatis-"

"The Light of Truth..." Lara interrupted.

"Well, yeah in Latin. It goes back to the Knights Templar in the 12th century. Since then they've had this war going on with Nephilim-"

"The hybrid of fallen angels and humans."

"Hey do you wanna explain the story?" Kurtis asked.

"Oh, no. Do continue, I just don't plan on being stuck here for eternity." She snapped back. Leon then laughed suddenly.

"What?" Lara and Kurtis asked at the same time.

"Nothing. You just act like a married couple." He replied but laughed even harder when he watched their eyes widen and their jaws drop in horror.

"Leon I know I just met you today but please can you do us a favour? Shut up." Kurtis spoke. Kurtis then rolled his eyes but nevertheless continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Lux Veritatis had five Obscura Paintings that were thought to be linked to alchemy and the dark arts. The Order dedicated itself to fighting the Cabal but I wanted no part in it. My father, Konstantin, trained me to be part of the war and since then he and I had an... estranged relationship. Anyway I left the Order when I was 19 and joined the Foreign Legion. That was the last time I saw my father alive. Well, the Cabal didn't let me go that easily and I end up getting the nickname 'Demon Hunter'. I was then sent the Chirugai and the two Periapt Shards. I found out later that my father was ambushed and killed after believing that my mother was captured." Lara and Leon seemed to be stunned into silence after hearing Kurtis' dreadful story before Lara found her voice to speak up again.

"I... I'm really sorry to hear that..." she spoke quietly.

"It was a while ago. Doesn't hurt so much now." He replied. "Speaking of which, is Eckhardt dead?" Lara did see him die but, not by her hand but Karel's. That still counts as being dead right?

"Yes."

"Did he suffer?" Kurtis asked stiffly.

"Yes, greatly. I made sure of that." She replied. A few silent moments past before Kurtis spoke again.

"Anyway, you have your answers now. What do you think?" He asked Leon who was still partly stunned.

"That's crazy. Anyway, I've pretty much seen enough so I'm not so surprised. I feel like an idiot right now. I went all the way from interrogating coffee shop owners in Paris to making sure I didn't get shot in the head and I still didn't have any information this close. Only destinations."

"Coffee shop owners? Surely you don't mean Pierre?" Lara asked curiously. Leon's eyebrows shot up.

"Yep, same guy near the... Rue Dominique wasn't it? What, did you guys ask the same guy?" Kurtis and Lara smiled already giving the answer.

"Its a small world." Kurtis commented, "But I'm pretty sure Lara scared the hell outta him making those threats."

"Tsk, no wonder he was pretty jumpy and shocked when he saw another foreigner asking for information. Not to mention pretty reluctant." Leon said. "Hey Kurtis, you still haven't told me how you got stabbed."

"There was scientist working for the Cabal called Kristina Boaz. She didn't prove very reliable or capable and she got eaten by some insect kinda pod. Later, I end up fighting the oversized spider version of her which vomits green stuff. I thought I killed her but instead some kind of mutated nymph flew out. I eventually managed to kill her but I turned my back on her. Therefore, the surprise impalement. By the way Croft, I'm still gonna hold that grudge against you for letting the Proto Nephilim out." Lara rolled her eyes playfully when there was a knock at the door followed by a nurse entering the room to inform Lara that visiting hours were over.

"Wow, where did all the time go?" Lara asked herself. "Well, I supposed I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, are am I supposed to hide the stuff?" Kurtis asked. Well, she couldn't hide it in the drawers next to him and she couldn't hide it under the bed. She then spotted the large lamp just above him to the left. She took the holsters which held the Boran X and the Chirugai and hid inside where the light bulb was. "But aren't they gonna notice a suspicious looking outline of a gun inside the lamp?" He asked.

"Not if they turn it on. Besides its easy to reach if there's trouble." Lara replied. "Anyway, get well soon and good luck with the food poisoning to both of you." Leon waved at her a bit while Kurtis just watched her walk out the door.

 **Sorry if this one shot seems a bit rushed. I just had this idea in my head for a while now and I just really wanted to put it to words. Anyway I was writing this at what? 2'oclock in the mornin? XD Couldn't be bothered to sleep until I wrote this up and published it. Excuse any mistakes and confusion. And I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Please favourite or review. Any of the two is fine. :) Happy 2017!**


End file.
